


A Close Call

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explosions, Gen, George & Everyone basically, George is a caring friend, Julia is a good friend, Panic, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, past traumatic event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 02:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: A close call for Watts and George leaves George shaken, recalling a previous explosion that nearly killed his one his closest friends.For theWhumptober2019prompt 2 explosion.





	A Close Call

**Author's Note:**

> The episode in which an explosion injures George and seriously injures Higgins is s05e04 War on Terror.

They'd stopped at the ramshackle fence surrounding the isolated shack because Watts pointed to a bush just inside the property line and gave its Latin name and enthused about the tasty berries.

"Right," George said. "The man's a murderer but he has good taste in plants."

"That's a well established specimen," Watts said, leading the way up the path. "It's been here long before Mr-"

The shack exploded.

George's ears were ringing. He'd ducked instinctively. There was dust and the smell of gunpowder in the air. Sharp pieces of wood and other bits of debris were everywhere.

George blinked, eyes stinging. Watts! Where was he?

Watts was sat on the ground, thrown off-balance by the blast. One cheek was bloodied.

"Watts!" George wasn't sure how loud he was yelling. He reached for Watts, calling his name.

"What happened?" Watts asked quietly, though maybe that was just George's eardrums refusing to function properly.

They both stared at the ruin of the shack.

A young boy on a bicycle had been commandeered to ride to the nearest telephone and inform Murdoch of the development. Watts inspected the debris, found the rather mangled and burnt body of their suspect and what appeared to be the remnants of a barrel or two of gunpowder. Possibly the man had sought to evade capture at any costs. The fireplace was cold so it was unlikely to have been an accidental combustion like the one Watts said he'd previously witnessed the aftermath of.

George nodded, wandering the garden, unable to stop his heart racing. He sat down on a tree stump, leaned his head down to get the blood flowing there before he passed out.

"George!" That was Murdoch. "My word! Are you all right?"

"Sir." The single word was all he could manage.

"And Detective Watts?"

Watts greeted Murdoch, waving from the site of the explosion, before coming to join them. He'd pressed a handkerchief to his cheek, until the blood flow had stemmed and while he'd received a shower of dust and debris seemed largely unhurt. He gave a quick overview of what had happened and what he'd found since.

"You were very fortunate," Murdoch said. "George?"

He'd been staring into space, was jolted back to the present. "Yes, sir. Watts stopped to look at that plant, there." George pointed a shaky hand. Thank goodness for Watts's botanical interest. If they'd been any closer to the shack...it didn't bear thinking about.

"Are you hurt?" Murdoch was clearly concerned.

"I don't think so." George shook his head. "I'm just a little...it was a close call."

Murdoch nodded, crouching down to look at him. "Why don't you go back to the station house? I'll wait here for Miss Hart to come and inspect the body and some more constables are on their way to help with evidence collection."

George's first instinct was to refuse but he nodded, feeling light-headed. "Sir. Thank you."

"Watts?" Murdoch asked, straightening up.

"Hmm? I'm fine. I'm sure Miss Hart will agree once she arrives. Just a scratch from a splinter of wood, maybe a few bruises."

But it could have been so much worse. The last time it had been worse.

George cycled back to the station, not remembering the ride, unsure how he'd ridden at all. He stumbled into the station house.

An explosion. Dust and debris everywhere. Higgins...

"Higgins," George yelled. Panic rose when he couldn't find his friend. "Where's Higgins?"

Julia moved to intercept him. "I believe he went to lunch. He'll be back shortly. Goodness, what happened to you?"

"There was an explosion..." George couldn't say anything else and Julia took him to a seat. She brought him a glass of water, which he clutched with shaking hands, and sat opposite him.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"I think so. Watts was closer than me. He cut his cheek. My ears are still ringing."

"That's to be expected."

George sipped his water. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I'm, I'm just on edge."

"I see that and it's understandable."

George shook his head. "Danger is part of the job."

Julia nodded. "But not like that. It's still a shock to the system."

Watts might have been dead only he wasn't and George didn't know why he couldn't put aside his fear that he'd have found him wounded or worse.

Higgins, lying in the street...

"Before," George said. "There was an explosion, an incendiary device at a carpet shop. And Higgins got hurt."

"Of course," Julia said softly. "This incident has reminded you of that past one. It's brought painful memories to the fore."

He nodded. "It's silly, but I just wanted to see Higgins. To make sure he's all right."

"It's not silly at all." Julia gave him a warm smile. "You are a caring and compassionate man and a good friend. Your thoughts are not for the danger you were in but for the welfare of your friend."

"I suppose so." His first thought had been for Watts, and once Watts was busy investigating George's thoughts had turned to Higgins and how he'd nearly lost his friend.

Julia suggested he sit quietly and finish his water and then get changed to check for any cuts and bruises, and wash his face. He'd probably feel better once he was clean, George had to agree. She stayed nearby, making small talk about how she'd just missed William when she came to take him to lunch, and that she'd heard about a play that was coming to town soon that she thought George might like.

He finished his water. His hands weren't shaking any longer.

"George?"

George jumped out of the chair at Higgin's voice.

"What happened to-"

Higgins didn't get to finish his sentence as George pulled him into a tight hug. Higgins was stunned but soon embraced George.

"Hey. Come on. It's okay."

"Please don't get blown up again," George said, voice muffled against Higgins' collar. He pulled back, a little embarrassed.

"I wasn't planning on it."

George nodded. "I - I have to get cleaned up. And get back to the crime scene. Can we maybe, I don't know, get dinner later? Just us, if Ruth wouldn't mind."

"She's out with some of the nurses tonight so you can have me all to yourself," Higgins said. "Are you all right? You're covered in bits of wood!"

"I'm fine. I'll tell you about it later." George resisted the urge to hug him a second time, gave him a smile, and went to wash his face.


End file.
